1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory device and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to a memory device and a program method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage device may include a memory device in which data is stored and a memory controller which controls the memory device.
The memory device may include a nonvolatile memory device or a volatile memory device. A nonvolatile memory device maintains stored data even when the power supply to the device is turned off. In a volatile memory stored data are erased when power supply to the device is stopped.
Between the two types of memory devices, a nonvolatile memory device consumes less power, can be more readily miniaturized and has larger storage capacity. Accordingly a nonvolatile memory device is primarily employed as a storage device of a mobile electronic device.
A nonvolatile memory device may include a memory cell array in which data is stored, a peripheral circuit configured to program, read, or erase memory cells included in the memory cell array, and a control logic for controlling the peripheral circuit.
The control logic may control the peripheral circuit so that a program, read, or erase operation is performed according to a command provided by a host. For example, in a program operation an address, and data corresponding to the read command may also be provided by the host.
The memory cell array may include a plurality of memory blocks. Each memory block may include a plurality of strings coupled between bit lines and source lines. Each of the strings may include a plurality of memory cells. As the number of strings included in each block increases, the electrical characteristics of the source lines to which the plurality of strings are coupled in common may be degraded and accordingly reliability of the memory device may be lowered.